


Jealous of Jack

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 things! I absolutely love your writing and it's amazing. And 2 I have a request, :3 where The Doctor gets jealous when Jack flirts with the reader? Smut maybe... <3 for real love your writing :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of Jack

“Captain Jack Harkness.” The attractive stranger introduced himself to you, taking your hand and kissing the back of it as you giggled.  
“Stop it!” The Doctor said without looking up from whatever part of the TARDIS he was fixing.   
“I don’t know, Doctor,” Jack said without taking his eyes off of you, “I don’t think you’re going to be able to keep me away from this one.” He took the silky fabric of the hem of your dress between his fingers and played with it a little as he flashed you a smile that made you blush.  
“No flirting in the console room.” The Doctor said flatly, still not looking away from his project, “If you’re going to do that take it elsewhere.”  
“How long you going to be, Doctor?” Jack asked as he finally dragged his eyes away from you to look in the direction of The Doctor.  
“It’ll be a while I suppose.”  
“You still have that pool somewhere?"   
"I’m sure it’s here somewhere."   
"Well, what do you say, ___________?” Jack turned back to you, “Up for a swim?”  
“Sure!” You said excitedly, The Doctor never mentioned anything about a swimming pool, but you felt bad about leaving him by himself, “You coming, Doctor?”  
“I’ve got to get this working again so we can get going and take Jack back. I better stay here.” He looked at you finally. His eyes were trying to convey something you couldn’t pick up on. You figured he was happy to have you two out of his hair so he could get to work. Besides, it wouldn’t kill him to know someone was interested in you. Maybe it would give him the push he needed to admit he had feelings for you. Probably not. You and Jack went off in search of the swimming pool.  
After trying a few doors, Jack lead you into a huge tile room containing a large swimming pool and a smaller hot tub-looking pool off to the side. You looked around in wonder. The tiles on the floor and walls were all a deep shade of blue, but as the heat of your body passed through the room, it caused the tiles to turn all different shades of purple and orange. You looked up to see the ceiling was entirely made of glass, and you could see all kinds of beautiful stars and planets as the TARDIS hovered on autopilot through space while The Doctor got the piece he was working on going again. Thinking about The Doctor made you sad for a moment, picturing him alone in the console room. But he had basically told you to leave, and Jack’s hand on your lower back as he rounded you and pulled you to him made you forget anything you might have been thinking.  
He looked at you for a long moment before not-so-subtly brushing his lips against yours and you felt yourself leak a little as he pressed himself against you.   
“How’s the hot tub sound?” He said as he pulled away and lead you over to the ladder next to the round bubbling tub without waiting for a response. He began undressing himself and it took you a moment of staring at him blankly to realize what was going on.  
“Well, you coming?” He said with a smirk as he bent to drop his trousers to the ground.   
Why not? You didn’t see any reason why you shouldn’t, or at least, you refused to think of any. Besides, in all of this traveling with The Doctor you’ve never had a chance to have a little ‘fun’.  
You began removing your dress when Jack was almost finished removing his undergarments. You tried not to stare at his already hard length as he lowered himself into the bubbling water. You also tried not to be nervous about being completely exposed as you finished undressing.  
“Oh, now that is a sight,” Jack said to you as if he were looking at a piece of fine art in a museum, “You are so beautiful.”  
You blushed as you joined him in the hot tub. It took you a bit longer to get used to the temperature and you lingered on your feet for a moment before settling down in the water.  
As soon as you were settled, Jack’s hand was on your cheek, pulling your lips to his and kissing you forcefully. You moved a bit closer to him and he slid his hand from your cheek into your hair and took some in his fist, tugging slightly. Your hands rested against his chest as he rested his other hand on your waist. His lips moved from your lips to your neck and finally to your breasts where he licked and sucked on your nipples while you arched your back and let your head fall to the side. When Jack’s lips came back up to meet yours, he pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him, your warm folds pressed against his hard length. The water bubbled and popped around your bodies and you gazed up at the stars through the glass ceiling as Jack kissed and bit your neck lightly and massaged the soft, sensitive nub between your thighs. Your hand trailed down his chest and into the water to take his length in your hand. You felt him breathe a bit heavier against your neck as you rubbed and gently twisted his length against your palm. He finally slid one finger inside you and you let out a moan that echoed against the hard tile walls. He gently added another finger and you rolled your hips against his hand as you continued toying with his shaft.   
A loud noise came from the far end of the room and you jumped.  
“The TARDIS is up and running again, didn’t know if you wanted to-” The Doctor’s voice trailed off as he realized what he interrupted. You instinctively moved so Jack was blocking you and you reached for one of the towels next to the step ladder. You could feel the heat in your body leaving the folds between your thighs and moving to your face.   
“What are you- Jack, what have you done?” The Doctor said firmly, moving a bit closer.  
“Nothing, nothing happened, we were just- we were just having some fun. Nothing to worry about, Doctor.” Jack casually climbed out of the water in front of The Doctor and walked to another pile of towels on a large lounge chair.  
You wanted to disappear into the water so badly. You had one hand on your towel and the other attempting to cover your breasts as you sank a bit lower under the bubbles, hoping they would cover you.   
“Just, make yourselves decent and come back to the console room, if you please.” The Doctor said before turning around and slamming the door on his way out, making you jump again. Jack wrapped a towel around his hips and walked back to where you sat in the water.  
“Sorry darlin’,” Jack said as he passed, picking up his clothes, “Maybe some other time.” He winked at you before continuing past you and going out another door, which you assumed must be some sort of locker room-type area.  
You sat naked in the hot tub for a while after, trying to figure out how you got there, and why The Doctor was so angry. Regardless of the reason, you felt terrible, and didn’t know how you would face him again. You slowly got out of the water and dried yourself off. You pulled your dress on over your now wrinkly skin in silence, watching the tiles change color in response to your touch and the droplets of water that fell from your skin. You wanted to take forever getting dressed, so you could delay facing The Doctor and Jack again. You finally finished and made your way back to the console room, your own personal walk of shame, you thought.  
“There she is!” Jack exclaimed as you entered, “We were beginning to think you might have drowned.”  
“That would have been a welcome turn of events.” You muttered under your breath as you walked further into the room and stood near the console. The Doctor didn’t look at you.  
“Right, then.” The Doctor looked up at Jack, “Let’s get you back where you belong.” He flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons and the three of you were jerked in various directions as the TARDIS took off. When you landed, Jack gave you a wink and The Doctor a quick “thanks for the lift!”, and he was off, leaving you alone in the TARDIS with The Doctor.  
“What was all that about?” The Doctor asked from behind you before you could think of how to deal with the situation.  
You turned to face The Doctor, his brows knitted and his fists clenched.  
“Wh- I don’t-” You struggled for words, trying to think of anything to say that would make this all go away.  
“You just prance away with that- Jack, and do who knows what with him, knowing perfectly well that I-” He stopped short and rolled his eyes.  
“That you what?” You asked as you began to piece it all together, “Are you jealous?”  
“Jealous?” The Doctor scoffed, and then his mood changed and he became less angry and more upset, “Yes, of course I’m jealous. I mean it’s obvious I have feelings for you and you just-”  
“You have feelings for me?!” You practically yelled at him, “I was just having a little fun. Nothing happened between me and Jack, I promise. But you could have avoided this altogether if you had said something about how you felt!”  
“You’d like me to say something about how I feel?” He asked forcefully as he approached you.  
“Yes, please!” You yelled back.  
And with that, he pulled you to him and kissed you like you had never been kissed before. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tighter as he continuously nipped at your lips with his, constantly trying new angles and tasting you completely. Your hands were squished between your body and his and you could feel his heartbeats quicken. He pulled away slightly and you snaked your arms up around his neck to tangle your fingers in his hair.   
After a long while of kissing and tugging at each other, The Doctor suddenly reached under your dress and dropped your panties down to your ankles. He swiftly picked you up by your bottom and propped you right up on the TARDIS console before backing away slightly to work on his belt and the buttons on his trousers. You repositioned yourself so you were a bit more comfortable before The Doctor knocked your knees apart and began teasing that sensitive nub of yours with the head of his length. You rested your hands behind you, hitting a few buttons in the process which The Doctor set straight before continuing. He laughed at you against your collarbone as he nipped and kissed your neck. He finally hooked one hand under your knee and slid his length inside you, and you arched your back as you wrapped your arms around his neck again. Wrapping his other arm around your waist, he slowly pulled himself out and then slammed back into you, causing you to gasp. His thrusts got faster and deeper as he continued, his breath heavy and his voice husky as he moaned against your ear.  
You hooked your ankles together behind him, holding him as deep inside you as possible as you slightly rocked your hips against his thrusts. He now had limited space to move and each hard, short thrust hit that spot inside you that drove you wild.   
“Doctor!” You practically yelled as your legs tightened their grip on his hips and you felt yourself throb and drip out around his length. A loud guttural sound from The Doctor told you that he was riding out his own orgasm as he breathed heavily and rested his forehead on your shoulder. You finally dropped your ankles to either side of him and he pulled out of you, only to rest his hands on the console at either side of you and hang his head, trying to catch his breath. You tangled your fingers in his perfectly spiky hair and picked his head up to meet yours. You kissed him gently before popping yourself off of the console, picking up your panties, and continuing past The Doctor and going to the door to his bedroom. You swung it open and walked in before lifting your dress over your head and tossing it out the door behind you. You heard The Doctors anticipated footsteps as you walked toward his bed.


End file.
